My Teacher is My Wife
by Chang Yin
Summary: [AU] Kinomoto Sakura is Li Syaoran's new teacher. When the Fate makes it's twist, they are forced to marry... Full summaries inside! [SS] Chapter Three up!
1. Angel of the Lake

**

* * *

**

- My Teacher is My Wife -

**Summaries:** When Syaoran meets a young woman named Sakura Kinomoto, his life started to change. They share a passion for stars and universe, but Sakura is his new teacher. They meet in the janitor room to discuss about stars, but they are locked inside! The principal found them and thought they are seeing each other. For Sakura's job and Syaoran's reputation, Wei, Syaoran's loyal servant says that Syaoran and Sakura are married…

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura. I own this fiction only. Don't sue me.

* * *

**: Chapter One:**

Crystalline clear, pure lake was glowing under the bathing of silvery moonlight, reflecting the stars which were blinking in joy and complete bliss. The stars hung on the beautiful dark sky, which was enchanting and breathtaking for a young man who was watching the sky, or rather, the beautiful lake's reflection.

His intense and brilliant amber orbs could be compared with the gleaming moon and the shining stars, so breathtaking and passionate, so bright yet dark. The moonlight hit his skin, giving a special glow to them.

"Universe…"

A sigh followed after that murmur. Nobody knew that he loved nature, especially the mysterious universe that awakened his depth passion for the nature. He was a star, a playboy, a famous basketball team leader in everyone's eyes. Nature was just a subject should be loved by nerds, not a popular star as him. He shone brightly as the sun and moon than anyone did, crowded by popular students, praised by those fan girls for him… But his heart was darker than anyone, the real him was lonely and cold.

As he was deep in his thoughts, his senses were suddenly alerted by a presence, which was quite near to him, moving to him too. He gathered all his thoughts, and felt the presence behind him suddenly stopped moving. He could hear short breathings of the person.

"Ano…" the person spoke up, melodic voice echoing in the silent night. He knew that person was a girl, judging on her melodic voice.

The young woman behind him thought she had startled him, so he will turn his head to face her. But judging by his unfazed position, she thought she wasn't loud enough to break him out of his thoughts, or noticing a young woman was standing behind him. She tried to clear her throat to get his attention, but the sound she was capable to make was just a soft cough.

"You… like stars?" she asked nervously, and finally sighed when she got nothing as response. He thought she will now go away, but he didn't hear the young woman leaving. He was surprised when the young woman decided to sit beside him, but not close.

"Leave." The word came out as a growl, as the young woman's face darkened. He didn't see it; after all, he didn't even know what she looked like as he didn't want to face her.

"Sorry." Her voice was cheerful and bright, as her face lightened up "But, this is my property."

Once in his life time, he blushed. When he saw the beautiful lake shining under the bathing of moonlight, he sneaked in and sat at the lake side. He once took a glance at the white board at the lake side, which said "Amamiya's property.", but he plainly ignored it and continued his actions. Now, he was caught, or he thought so.

"Umm… Sorry, Miss Amamiya." He said, trying to sound as warm as he could. He faced the young woman beside him, and froze. His breath shortened.

He thought he had seen an angel.

Crystalline emerald-coloured orbs shone brighter than the moon, glowing beautifully. Her skin was creamy and pale, and now it had a silvery glow under the bathing of moonlight, like an angel. Her silky auburn bangs framed her oval face beautifully, as pure honey in sunlight. Her cherry-pink lips curled upwards, breaking into an enchanting smile.

"My name is Kinomoto Sakura. Amamiya is my mother's sir name." She said, her emerald eyes processing that rare innocence when she gracefully said that with an amused smile. He blushed, _again _under the smile of hers

"Oh." He replied, feeling the heated blush on his face. She slowly twirled a silky strand with one of her delicate fingers, expressing her nervous when she was sitting beside a young man.

"I love stars and the mysterious universe." She spoke, with a dreamy smile "They are so beautiful."

"I love them too." He confessed, and a sudden thought which made him blushed hit him. _'But I love you even more…'_

He shook his head to dismiss the _weird_ thought, didn't aware that the innocent young woman was staring at him curiously, looking at his heating face.

"Ano…" she started to speak, with a sudden blush on her face "You wouldn't think me lowly because I sit beside without asking, won't you?" she asked innocently, blushing as she nervously pulled her finger from her strands, rubbing it at the end of her shirt.

He shook his head at her, smiling as gentle as he could. He suddenly felt butterflies flying inside his stomach, as he took a sharp breath. It was a strange feeling… Had he got sick or something?

She noticed his suddenly quickened breath, and in the silence it was evident. She was worried for him, and noticed sweats were rolling down from his forehead. That's strange, because it supposed to be cold in this night. She was concern, and leaned forward, meeting his amber eyes.

"Are you sick?" she asked, suddenly felt herself unable to move as she stared into his intense amber eyes. Their eyes locked together. It felt like eternity when they turned their heads away, a blush emitting on their face.

"Nah…" he replied, almost nervously when he secretly took a glance at the angel, and immediately lowered his head as a shy lover-boy "Nothing… But I feel something is flying inside my stomach."

Upon hearing the weird comment about his feelings, the young woman chuckled. Melodic voice floated above the air, and the young man thought it as music…

And that was absolutely his favorite music.

"That is _nervous_, umm…" she suddenly realized she didn't know the stranger's name. He noticed her awkwardness and felt his lips curled upwards to a smile.

"Syaoran. Li Syaoran."

That was how Li Syaoran met his angel, Kinomoto Sakura.

-

-

-

-

A/N: A new fic! Yay for me! And PLEASE, review or I'll never, ever update! And please read my fiction – No Regret. Please? Please? Pretty, pretty please with cherry on top?

- No reviews, no chapters. I am very strict about this.


	2. Hot Teacher and Neighbor

**

* * *

**

- My Teacher is My Wife -

**Summaries:** When Syaoran meets a young woman named Sakura Kinomoto, his life started to change. They share a passion for stars and universe, but Sakura is his new teacher. They meet in the janitor room to discuss about stars, but they are locked inside! The principal found them and thought they are seeing each other. For Sakura's job and Syaoran's reputation, Wei, Syaoran's loyal servant says that Syaoran and Sakura are married…

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura. I own this fiction only. Don't sue me.

* * *

**: Chapter Two:**

Crystalline tears ran down along her smooth cheeks, beautiful hazel eyes were showing strong emotion of hatred and extreme heartbreak. Her short curly hair famed her pale, tears strained face, as a beautiful girl with bouncy pigtails held her by shoulders, facing her with a shocked expression.

"Oh my god. Rika-chan, is that true?" Her brown pigtails bounced freely as she whirled around, curling her hand into a fist, eyes flaring in anger. The fragile young woman behind the girl nodded, and fresh tears ran down her smooth cheeks again. A flash of black-purplish hair passed her vision, and she looked up to meet with a pair of breathtakingly beautiful amethyst orbs.

"Rika-chan. I feel sorry for you." she insisted with an alluring smile, yet it had some bitterness added in it. Rika listened, and bit her pink lips gently. And suddenly, a familiar voice rang out beside the group. They turned their heads to listen at _his_ conversation, but Rika just walked away and went straight to her seat silently.

"Mr. Terada and Miss Kyoko quit! We'll have a new teacher!"

"Is that even true? Takashi?" Chiharu drawled, raising her eyebrow at the young man who always had his eyes closed. The young man with neat blue hair was about to speak up, but the angel with amethyst eyes stepped out, smiling as always as she spoke up, eyes turning into pure sadness "Unfortunately, yes. That's true, Chiharu-chan." she gave a glance at the silent girl, who sat in her seat, eyes forming into emptiness.

"Umm... Ohayo."

The door was slid opened, and a young man with unruly chestnut hair walked in, a rare smile hung on his handsome features. The two young men's jaw dropped to the earth, staring at his face weirdly. Syaoran Li held his hand up to his cheeks, looking at those two oddly. Eriol Hiiragizawa was the first to snap out from his weird trance, followed by Yamazaki.

"He smiled." they sneaked away from Syaoran, who was now surrounded by his fangirls "He _smiled_."

"Li-kun, do you know that Mr Terada cheated on Rika by having an affair with Miss Kyoko? They quit too." Tomoyo Daidouji informed him, giving him a gentle smile. Syaoran looked at her with surprise, and his eyes wondered to Rika. She sat in her seat, emotionless. He had only a few friends, and Rika was one from them. He slowly approached her, who looked up and let out a slight gasp.

"Li-kun?" she looked at him, confused and surprised. He gave her a smile, which made her felt her stomach had butterflies flying. **_He smiled at her!? _**Only Syaoran knew why himself was smiling so much. He bent down to her level, and spoke.

"You can find another one. I am sure. You are so nice."

Rika's eyes watered, and she suddenly threw herself into his arms, crying. He was shocked and confused, and patted her on back, feeling himself became numb. Rika suddenly pulled back, blushed, and smiled at him.

"Thanks, Li-kun."

He was thoroughly confused, but the bell signaled them to be seated. Sighing in confusion, he plopped down to his seat and waited attentively. Everyone was excited to see their new teacher!

Soft high heels clicking could be heard, and everyone held their breath. It became louder, and suddenly, the door was slid opened, and everyone let out an identical gasp.

Syaoran's eyes widened. The angel from the lake... Kinomoto Sakura! Her cherry pink lips were curling upwards to bloom a beautiful smile, as she put the book that she was holding down. Her beautiful emerald coloured eyes traveled to Syaoran, and she gave him the beautiful smile. He blushed slightly, and nearly smacked himself for that.

"I am your new teacher. My name is Kinomoto Sakura. 18 years old." she introduced herself, melodic voice echoing in the silenced classroom. She was nervous when she saw everyone gaped at her, jaws hanging opened. Tension in the air was thick.

"Miss Kinomoto you're hot!"

A suddenly loud voice rang out, and a young man stood up, whistling. The men in the classroom started to check her body out. Syaoran couldn't help but stare at her large breasts. 34D? He blushed and shook that thought away.

"I am Yamada Kousuke in your service, sensei!" Yamada cried, eyes traveling from her breasts to her backside (ass). Sakura laughed nervously and signaled him to sit down. She groaned silently in her mind, and the class started.

* * *

"Miss Kinomoto is one year older than us." Chiharu noted, and smacked Yamazaki lightly on head for discussing how hot Sakura's body was. Tomoyo gave a light smile at her, and glanced at Eriol secretly before speaking. 

"The last year in High School... We can hang out more before our high school year ends?"

"What's wrong, Li-kun?"

Everyone turned to glance at Rika, who was worriedly asking Syaoran, perfectly plucked eyebrows were raised. Syaoran was snapped out of his daydream, and his facial looked blank.

"What?" he asked, looking as innocent as possible. Rika let out a sigh and turned away to eat her lunch, pale face flushed slightly.

"Nothing." the gang answered him, looking innocent as Syaoran growled.

* * *

"Well... hello." 

The greeting made Syaoran felt dizzy, but he managed to force out a weak smile. The beautiful young woman in front of his house was his new neighbor. He just can't believe his luck.

"Hello... umm... Sensei."

Sakura's lips bloomed a beautiful smile "Could you help me with my things?" she asked with a tinge of innocence, delicate fingers pointing at the boxes that piled in front of her house. Syaoran took a glance at them, and nodded at her request.

"Master Syaoran?" Wei asked, confused when Syaoran walked down stairs quickly, eyes showing nervous as his face was flushed slightly. Wei noted his young master was acting strange, almost as he was in love. Syaoran faced Wei, and saw the confusion in his eyes. His already red face became redder under the glance of Wei.

"I am going out." he answered, couldn't help but smiled. Wei heard the happiness in his voice, and bit his lips from letting himself congratulate the young man in love.

"Yes, master Syaoran." he grinned, wrinkles in his face became deeper. Syaoran turned the door knob, and gave a last glance to the smiling old man. He saw the deep meaning in his eyes, and felt his lips curled to a rare smile.

**-**

Sakura waited Syaoran to get down from his balcony, as the sunlight hit her. She smiled slightly when she felt the warm sunlight wrapped her body, warming her.

"Sensei?"

She turned to the voice, and felt the sunlight was blocked from her. The tall young man stood in front of her, looking at her.

"Li-kun." she spoke up, suddenly was confused. He was her student, or her friend? Sakura stood under the sunlight, staring blankly at Syaoran, who was looking at her. Their eyes met, and this time, they looked through each other.

She saw layers of ice, and the burning passion beneath the layers. He saw gentleness, innocence in those eyes.

_**They were so different.**_

**-**

"Thanks, Li-kun!" she brightly exclaimed, looking at her house with a beautiful smile. Syaoran looked at her, and suddenly blurted out:

"Call me Syaoran."

Sakura's emerald eyes widened, as she whipped her head to face the blushing Syaoran. The brilliant colour of her hair shone as they framed her face as an angel.

"Of course." she beamed, face glowing in happiness as she tip-toed to him, nearing him "Don't call me 'sensei', call me Sakura!"

"Hai, se-- Sakura." he said nervously, feeling butterflies fluttered in his stomach as her face neared his face. She innocently smiled at him at a close angle, and pulled back. He unknowingly released the breath he had been holding.

After a long silence, Sakura offered him some juice. He held the cup, and suddenly smelt a sweet aroma from the cup. It was just like cherry blossom. He peered close to the cup, and found the juice was orange. Sakura blushed slightly when he asked her where the cup was brought.

"That's my cup. It is my father's birthday present. I just have one cup in my house..."

Syaoran was drinking the juice, enjoying the sweet aroma. Upon hearing her explanation, he choked on his drink. Her eyes widened as she quickly approached the choking young man, tapping his back gently.

"Are you okay?" she asked, concerned. He nodded at her, blushing. She also, blushed when she accepted the cup from him.

"I should go home now."

Sakura's ears perked up "Oh." she said silently, looking disappointed. Syaoran noticed that, and felt his heart beat faster. She was sad when he was leaving?

He took last glance at her and walked out, before saying:

"If you have any problem, Sakura, please find me."

* * *

Sakura blinked several times, staring at the crumpled paper. She finally let a long sigh, rubbing her forehead, and felt sweats.

"I am doomed."

The paper was written that she had to wear T-shirt when she was in charge in the gym... and she had no T-shirts and shorts. They were left in her old house. Great. Just great.

She sat in silence, as a cold breeze hit her beautiful face. She looked up, and found her window was opened. She got up, and walked near to the opened window. Her eyes widened. Yes! She could borrow them from him! She grinned slightly for her smart and quick thinking.

Syaoran's house was right beside hers, and his window was opened. She knew she could reach the window as she was a cheerleader when she was in high school! She flipped over her window and landed on his window softly.

**-**

Syaoran was not sleeping. In fact, he hardly got some sleep. His mind was swirling with images of Sakura. Sakura Kinomoto, the delicate cherry blossom. He lied on his bed, nearly naked. He was only wearing his boxers.

Suddenly, a presence alerted him. He frowned, and quickly fixed his glance upon the figure. His amber eyes widened, with shock. A beauty was standing beside his window, the moonlight hit her beautiful face as it lightened her face up. It's Sakura! She was wearing a nearly transparent nightgown...

"Syaoran?" he heard her melodic voice, calling for him. Unknowingly, he closed his opened amber eyes, pretending to be asleep. He blushed slightly when she kneeled beside him, shaking him gently. He slowly turned to face her, as she smiled sweetly at him.

"Sorry... but can you borrow me a T-shirt and shorts?" she asked, biting her lips.

"Of course." He quickly answered "Find them in my bathroom."

Sakura gave him an alluring smile, and quickly headed to the bathroom, switching the lights on in the process. He watched the beauty in nightgown sild the door to his bathroom opened, and yanked open the closet. A sudden knock on his locked door startled Sakura and Syaoran.

"Master Syaoran? Why your lights are on?" Wei asked, worried. Sakura's emerald crystals widened in fear, as Syaoran quickly kicked the blankets over his head and ran to her, whispering "Sakura, hide at the top." he pointed at the top of the tall closet. Her mind was spinning as she nodded obediently, climbing up. A blush covered her cheeks when she saw Syaoran was only in his boxers.

"Master Syaoran?" the worry in his old voice became evident when he got nothing as response. Syaoran quickly turned the door knob, and faced the loyal servant.

"Yes?"

"Why is your bathroom having the lights on?"

Syaoran winced at the rough, demanding tone of the usually gentle man. Sweats started to tickle down from his forehead. He didn't want to lie to Wei, but could he tell him the truth? Say that Sakura, who was wearing a sexy (at least he thinks so) nearly transparent nightgown was just want to borrow t-shirt from him? Even himself won't be able to believe his luck.

"Young master?"

Syaoran was snapped out of his trance. His heart was beating loudly as his mind went blank.

'What to do?'

-

-

-

A/N: I updated! Please review or it's a cliffhanger!

- Again, no reviews, no update.


	3. Wei

**

* * *

**

- My Teacher is My Wife -

**Summaries:** When Syaoran meets a young woman named Sakura Kinomoto, his life started to change. They share a passion for stars and universe, but Sakura is his new teacher. They meet in the janitor room to discuss about stars, but they are locked inside! The principal found them and thought they are seeing each other. For Sakura's job and Syaoran's reputation, Wei, Syaoran's loyal servant says that Syaoran and Sakura are married…

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura. I own this fiction only. Don't sue me.

* * *

:Chapter Three:

"Bathing."

Wei's eyes pierced into his, as he took a step back. Syaoran knew he'll tell Yelan if he told him that Sakura, his new hot teacher was in his bathroom. Slowly, Wei walked to the bathroom, and filled the bath tube with cold, icy water.

"In summer, you have to bath cold water, Master Syaoran." Wei seemed to accept his reason, as he looked at Syaoran's sweating face "I'll go out now."

Syaoran breathed out loud when Wei closed the door with a soft click. Sakura slipped down from the cabinet, frowning at her nightgown which was covered with spider web. Syaoran scanned her body, and quickly pointed to the bath tube, face heating up.

"You can have a bath."

Sakura smiled slightly as she thanked him silently. She didn't have such gorgeous bath tube before! She scanned the bath tube while nearing it.

A slippery soap was ahead her, but she didn't notice. She stepped on it, and screamed when she fell into the bath tube. Syaoran, who didn't leave was about to warn her, but noticed she already stepped on it. He quickly pulled her from banging her head on the tube, but he was pulled into the bath tube and two of them fell into the bath tube with a loud splash.

Sakura's body was under Syaoran's, as Wei came running in. His eyes widened when he saw Sakura and Syaoran were in the bath tube.

"Master Syaoran? What are you doing with a naked woman!?"

Naked?

Syaoran looked at her, and found her nightgown soaked in waters; her whole body was as naked…

Sakura also know herself was just as naked, as she pulled Syaoran's head down to cover her breasts with another scream.

Syaoran groaned inwardly, but he couldn't complain when his head was buried between her soft breasts.

-

"You have to believe me!"

Syaoran shouted, crossing his arms as Sakura shyly blushed beside him. Wei looked at her, and to Syaoran, frowning.

"This is hard to believe, Master Syaoran." Wei insisted stubbornly with a frown on his face. Sakura sighed awkwardly, clutching Syaoran's T-shirt and shorts.

"Believe me."

Sakura spoke with grace, as she titled her head to face Wei's gaze "I just want to borrow t-shirt."

Wei sighed "I am just a servant. I have no power to prevent any sexual actions in this house. I hope both of you is speaking the truth."

Sakura's face brightened as she chimed happily "Of course!"

Wei leaved them, walking back to his room. Sakura and Syaoran exchanged glances, and lowered their head to cover their heated blushes.

"I should go home."

"Yeah. This night sucks."

-

"Everyone! Everyone! Please return to the class! Miss. Rika, Miss. Chiharu, Mr. Yamazaki and Mr. Syaoran, please help me with the things." Sakura shouted in the noisy gym, as they bounced off happily. Rika, Chiharu, Yamazaki and Syaoran helped Sakura to put back the things, as Sakura halted Syaoran.

"Syaoran-kun!" she called, "Let's meet outside the janitor's room at the recess. I need to talk about something."

Syaoran blushed slightly when he recalled last night's event.

"Oh. Okay."

-

Rika looked around worriedly when she saw no sign of Syaoran. Chiharu noticed her worried look, and decided to ask about it.

"Rika-chan? What's bothering you?"

Rika looked at Chiharu, as she smiled weakly. Tomoyo already know what she was finding, as she answered for her.

"Syaoran is gone."

Chiharu looked around, "Yeah. He'll eat with us when recess!"

Eriol and Yamazaki continued to eat their lunch, ignoring the girls. Tomoyo asked "Eriol-kun, where's Li-kun?"

"I don't know; don't ask me, it's none of my business."

-

Syaoran approached Sakura, who was standing in front of the janitor room. She noticed him, and smiled brightly at him.

"Syaoran-kun, here's your t-shirt and shorts." Sakura handed him the clothes, and a sudden call startled them.

"Syaoran?"

Syaoran spotted the beautiful girl which was heading in their direction. His eyes widened as he yanked open the janitor room and pulled Sakura into it, himself also walked into it and closed the door.

"He is not here." Rika mumbled, as she walked away. Syaoran sighed in relief, and opened the door. His eyes widened in shock when the door was locked.

"This door is broken!" he groaned. He twisted the door knob, but the knob broke down and fell beside him.

"This door needs to repair."

-

"My mother is dead." after a long silence, she began spoke up to break the frightening silence "Long time ago."

"My father is dead, long time ago." he said "When I am three years old."

Sakura's eyes widened "My mother died when I am three years old, too!"

"I am eighteen years old." Syaoran chuckled slightly "I dropped out from school for one year, so I registered one year younger."

"Oh."

They went silent again, and Sakura let out a sigh. "Too bad. Today have meteor shower."

"Yeah. This day sucks."

Sakura faced him in darkness "You like stars?"

"Of course I do."

The janitor room's door suddenly was yanked opened as Wei peered in. Sakura and Syaoran stared in shock, and slowly, Syaoran gave a heart-shocking yell.

"WEI!???????"

Wei smiled "I thought both of you will be in here. It's already 7pm you know?"

"How could you yank the door open?" Sakura asked in shock, scanning Wei's arms for muscles. Wei chuckled slightly at her childish actions.

"I get some help from the janitor."

Wei moved to left slightly to reveal an angry principal, which was staring at them in shock and disbelieve.

"Principal?"

Wei looked at the trio, and smiled sheepishly "Oops, this is not the janitor?"

'This day is the worse day in my life...' Sakura and Syaoran thought helplessly.'

* * *

A/N: Sorry. this chapter sucks huh? But... please review!

- No reviews, no updates.

- This is based on Please Teacher!


End file.
